


Fever

by Hyu_nae



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyu_nae/pseuds/Hyu_nae
Summary: Misaka Mikoto was about to confess her love to Touma. But she didn’t expect to end up drunk in his room.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. 1.

Mikoto walked down the street, although she didn’t know where she was going. She felt bad. Really bad. She couldn’t handle anything. She needed to go out and walk. She felt angry too. She knew that if someone tried to talk to her, she would probably kill them.She could feel that she started to give of sparks. The electromaster even felt her eyes filled with tears. She tried to shake them off, making her vision go blurry. When realized where she was unintentionally heading to, she thought about going back to home. 

No.

She knew that she couldn’t do anything. She needed him. Only him could help her, and she hated it. She hated the fact that she spent her days thinking about him. He was even in her dreams. Before she realized it, it was too late. She was deeply and unconditionally in love with Touma Kamijou. The idiot who always helped her, since she met him. 

However, they have grown, and Mikoto was now a cute eighteen years old girl. Touma was a really close friend of hers. They have spent so much time together. They shared so many precious memories that she would cherish forever. When she was younger, she thought that her stupid crush on him will go away, since their friendship was precious to her. She didn’t want to destroy that with her stupid feelings. She tried, desperately, to fall in love with someone else. Only to forget him. She tried but, useless to say, it didn’t work. 

Meanwhile, Touma had a whole harem. And God, she hated it. Because of it, she felt something that she thought she will never feel.

Jealousy. 

That jealousy, that burned across her whole body. That jealousy, that weakened and hurted her so bad. She fought it so many times. But it was still here, like a seed planted in her heart, twisting its vines amongst her. 

Love was probably the worst thing that could happen to her. It was the most paradoxical feeling she ever felt. She was happy when she was around him. And sad when he was away. She couldn’t endure it anymore. She had to confess her love to feel better. 

“Misaka?” 

Mikoto’s head snapped up, coming out of her dark thoughts. Touma was in front of her. She looked around and realized that she was in front of his place. 

“Oh, hey,” She said, weakly, trying to avoid looking him in his eyes. Her acting must have been really bad, since he looked at her with a concerned look.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes.. everything’s good!” She didn’t fool him. She did her best to hold her tears. She wasn’t here to cry in front of him.

“Hmm, do you want to come in?” He asked. She was about to decline his offer, when she remembered how she was feeling, and why she was here.

“I’d love to,” She simply answered. He gave her a little smile that made her heart skipped a beat. 

They walked into his small living room, quietly. He sat on his bed, and she did the same. 

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked. She looked at him, thinking about the fact that she was about to confess. She suddenly felt her mouth go dry. 

“Water,” Mikoto managed to say. 

“Alright princess”

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. She kept her gaze on him as he got some water. Damn, he was cute. She felt her heart sank, knowing that he’ll never be hers. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s happening?” Touma said suddenly. Misaka looked at him, confused. 

“What?” 

“Misaka, do I look like stupid to you?” 

Mikoto felt her tears coming back. Before she could do anything, he was in front of her. He raised his hand to wipe away the tears that she was shedding. It made things go worse. 

“It’s too hard Touma,” She managed to say as she was sobbing uncontrollably. 

Touma hugged her tightly, making them fall onto the bed. She didn’t realize how much time they spent like this, until she noticed the inky sky through the window. He wasn’t moving, nor she was. 

“I should go..” She whispered, breaking the silence that filled the room. She definitely felt better. Not good, but better. Crying lifted a weight from her shoulders.

“Stay,” He said. 

Mikoto eyes widened in response. 

“Why?” She asked.

“Hm.. It’s late, and I don’t want you to walk alone at night, they are dangerous people outside” He tried to justify himself. 

Mikoto could swear that he was blushing. She smiled. 

“You know that I am part of the dangerous people,” She laughed. 

Touma felt dumb, but hearing her laugh made him happy.

“Well, that’s true, but I won’t let you go,” He said, looking at her with a small frown.

Mikoto felt her heart racing in her chest. Why was he saying such things? Why in the world would he want to spend a night with her? Her mind was filled with many scenarios that could happen. A boy and a girl, one bed and…

“Misaka, why are you blushing?” Touma said, raising a hand to caress her rosy tinted cheek, causing her to blush even more. 

“N-Nothing!” She said, ashamed. Since when her mind was having such thought? Damn. 

He smiled softly. Saying that she was cute was a euphemism. She was too attractive for his own good. Why did he tell her to sleep here again? He was such a masochist.

“So, are you staying?” 

Mikoto knew that, deep inside her, the answer was obvious.

“Yes.”


	2. 2.

“Misaka, stop drinking already, I think you had enough for tonight,” Touma said lazily.

“Huh? You are the one who crushed that vodka!” Mikoto snapped back angrily, as she pushed him gently. 

“Well, that’s because I can handle alcohol better than you!” He laughed drunkenly. 

“I doubt it,” 

The electromaster wasn’t sad anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she was spending her night with Touma. Maybe both. When he found that vodka bottle in a cupboard, they couldn’t help but start drinking. 

And now they were a mess. 

“Do you plan abusing me tonight?” Mikoto suddenly blurted with a cute voice. 

“Huh?” He looked at Mikoto curiously.

“Is it why you made me drink? To have sex with me?” She watched his eyes go wide and smiled. 

She actually enjoyed teasing him way too much. Of course, when she was sober, she would never be that bold, but now.. she could try having fun. 

“Misaka, what the hell are you saying?” Touma was truly shocked. Since when Misaka could say such words without turning bright red? This night was going to be way more interesting than he thought.

“Nothing,” Her smile grew even larger. 

Touma couldn’t help but look at her. His eyes were caught on her face, hypnotized. He noticed that her cheeks were pink, thanks to the alcohol. She was definitely the cutest girl ever. Then his gaze fell on her lips, and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He started to get closer to her and-

“Are you a virgin?” Mikoto asked. 

Touma snapped out of his thought. He frowned at her. What was happening with her tonight? He noticed her smirk. She was enjoying herself. If she wanted to play, they were gonna play. 

“Why are you so interested in sex issues tonight Princess? Do you want us to do it?”

She turned crimson. Damn. It was too easy to make her blush. He loved teasing her, and if he could, he would spend his life doing it. 

“I-I.. Answer my question!” 

The side of his lips twitched up.

“Mmh.. do you think that I am a virgin?” He asked.

“We aren’t doing a guessing game right now!” She blurted. 

“Nor a question game,” He defended. 

Her lips parted as she was about to say something...until she realized he was right.

“Well, I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking,” She said, lowering her gaze.

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

Mikoto frowned at him. Obvious?

“Oh God, do I have to explain it to you? You have a whole harem! All the girls you ever talked with are stupidly in love with you. And don’t you dare say that you didn’t notice it!” Her voice rose in frustration. 

“All girls? Really?” 

“Yes!” Mikoto realized too late where he was trying to get to. All girls implied her. She was about to deny, but she didn’t. Why would she, since she was part of the stupid girls who loved him? 

“I see…”

“Are you going to answer?” She said, releasing sparks in anger. 

He chuckled. 

“Since you seem to really be interested in my sex life and if it wasn’t obvious enough, I’m going to tell you the truth. Yes, I am a virgin.” 

Mikoto sighed in relief. She didn’t notice how much she waited for the answer and she slapped herself mentally. It didn’t matter if he was or not, he wasn’t hers, she reminded herself. 

“Oh,” 

“Are you surprised?” Touma asked, “I never had a girlfriend.”

“For some people, love and desire can be dissociated,” 

“Not for me, I guess.” He stated, with a soft smile that made her heart melt.

She took her glass and drank and he followed. She watched him and suddenly felt hot. 

“Have you ever-” 

“No, It’s my turn,” Touma cut her off.

“Your turn?” She asked.

“Are you a virgin?” He said with a smirk.

“Yes,”

Of course she was. He couldn’t help but be happy at this statement. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” She blurted. 

Since when this turned into a question game? Well, It wasn’t like it bothered him or something. 

“No,” He answered. 

“Never?” 

“Never.” 

She looked at him, then at his lips. Another wave of heat hit her. She got closer to him. It seemed like all of her shame had left her. 

“Can you kiss me?” She said, with a voice that shouldn’t be allowed. Touma shivered as he felt heat wash over his body. 

He started at her with wide eyes. 

“I-”

“Forget it!” She shouted.

There was an awkward silence. Congratulations, now, he’ll think that I am crazy, she mentally said to herself. 

And what now? Should she confess? Since she already started with the awkward topics, she could continue.  
He will simply reject her politely, and she will go back to home, and she will cry for days because she was so, so in love with him. She breathed deeply, ready to do this. 

“Touma,” 

“Mmh?” 

“I have to tell you something!” Mikoto said. 

It was now or never. She had to tell him how she felt. 

“Yes?” Touma said, narrowing his eyes. God. Why was she blushing like this? His eyes were stuck on her rosy, attractive lips, again. 

Mikoto struggled to breath. It felt like it was the harder think she had to do in her whole life.

“I hope that I won’t mess up our friendship, but I have to say it. You’ve been a really good friend for me. Touma, I-”

Before she could say anything, Touma crashed his lips on hers. At first, Mikoto didn’t move, feeling like her body was melting. She moaned at the new sensations invading her body. Touma groaned in response, deepening their kiss by sneaking his tongue in her mouth. 

They broke the kiss, only to breath. He rested his forehead against hers, looking at her. Mikoto needed some time to remember what she was doing before the kiss. 

“Touma, I-” She started.

Once again, he kissed her eagerly, cutting her off. Why was he doing that? She moaned again, trying to stop the kiss.

“Please,” She said. 

But he kissed her again, and again.

“I love-” 

She felt him smile against her lips. He lowered his head, and she felt something wet against her neck. He sucked gently on her soft skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get closer to him. She moaned again while running fingers through his hair. 

“I know, Mikoto,” He suddenly said.

It took some time for her to understand.

“What?”

“And I love you too,”

Her feelings were shared? That was...unexpected...Was it really gonna be this easy?

“Idiot, don’t say such things” She said, looking away, “Touma,”

“Mh?”

“Can I end your virginity?” 

Touma eyes widened in response. He smiled and he pinned her back to the bed. 

“I’ll end yours before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed this short ff ♥  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
